monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Imp
Imp is an incredibly low-leveled monster that roams the Monster Lord’s Castle. She is very timid and shy but is not afraid to open herself up to a man. Incredibly weak, anyone can defeat her with just a tap. Biography Chapter 2 While traversing the Monster Lord's Castle, Luka encounters a large tremor and spots an Imp, and quickly deduces she is not the source of the tremor due to her small, weak stature. She is surprised and had not expected a human to show up. He tells her that he only seals monsters that harass humanity, which she admits of. She tries to seduce him, but he swats her aside and seals her. Chapter 3 She appears in Succubus Village trying to become stronger to get revenge on Luka and teams up with two Imps named Rumi and Remi. At that point, Black Alice’s goons, instructed by Goddess Ilias, attack the town, but when the Imp encounters Luka again, she claims that she does not know who Black Alice is and is not involved with the mess; the Imp's appearance is just purely coincidence and bad luck. She tries to defeat him again with help from her timid and unmotivated companions, only for him to easily swat the Imps aside once more. One month after Ilias's defeat, the trio of Imps are seen playing in the Succubus Village, declaring its abandoned church as a base. Monsterpedia Entry Imp (1) “One of the weak Imps living in the Monster Lord’s Castle. Far too weak to fight, she is merely a normal resident. Naturally, her magical and physical capabilities are pitifully low. Any soldier capable of making it to the Monster Lord's Castle could defeat her. The only choice left to such a weak monster when faced with a human is to try to seduce them. But due to her extreme fragility, it's easy to make light of her seduction and play around with her. Though she is weak, it's dangerous to allow her to play with you sexually. If she manages to make the man come, he will be left powerless. If that were to happen, the powerful human would be toyed with by this Imp, far weaker than him. Though she’s an incredibly low-grade monster, you must never forget that she is still a monster.” Imp (2) “An Imp who lives in the Monster Lord’s Castle. Wielding no powers outside of her overly large breasts, she swore to avenge her humiliation at Luka’s hands. She traveled to Succubus Village with her two friends to train, but got caught up in the incidents there. Meeting Luka, she challenged him without growing in power at all. She has never met Black Alice, much less given her support. An incredibly weak monster, there’s almost no threat unless you’re overconfident and succumb to her taunts or invitations. No matter how weak she is, you must never forget that she can prey on men if they let her weaken them first.” Attacks First Battle Imp Handjob: Normal attack. Imp Fellatio: Normal attack that damages twice. Imp Tit Fuck: Normal attack that damages twice. *Imp Rape: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Leads immediately to Hip Shake on the next turn. Imp Hip Shake: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Second Battle Imp Handjob: Normal attack. Imp Blowjob: Normal attack. Imp Paizuri: Normal attack. Battle Overview First Battle As a lowly monster, Imp does not attack but instead offers her techniques, an Imp Handjob, Imp Fellatio, Imp Tit Fuck, and finally an Imp Hip Shake which leads to a KO. If Luka Guards, Waits or uses a Spirit, she will use them against him, and if he continues the next attack will deal one additional hit. If he attacks, she will avoid it and offer him the next one, until the final offer which she will not dodge and become sealed. She will also not attempt to dodge skills used against her. Alternatively, Luka can attack once and then use Quadruple Giga. Sensing huge magic, Imp becomes confused, then frightened, and then attempts to run away. However, she becomes at mercy under the technique, even sealing her scream. If Luka succumbs to her sexual techniques, she holds out a bottle and clings onto his rear, stroking his penis while catching the semen in the bottle. If he loses to her Imp Tit Fuck, she squeezes him dry with her breasts. Regardless of how he loses, he is kept as a sex slave. Second Battle This battle is no different than her first one, though Luka cannot use skills and he has to defeat three of them at once. However, Requesting after sealing the Imp that uses the respective attack causes the main Imp to cry out to her sealed friend. If Luka loses to Imp Handjob, Rumi licks his anus and Remi gives him a blowjob. If he loses to Imp Blowjob or Imp Paizuri, the main Imp forces him on all fours while giving him a tit fuck and licking his anus. Either way, he is forced to become their sex toy. Evaluations Imp (1) “To an Imp...? A weak Imp? You could have tapped her and she would have lost... To let yourself be seduced so easily... Have you got no shame? There is nothing to be careful about in this fight. The only way to lose is if you are a failure as a Hero. There are two ways to be defeated by her, though. But I wouldn't recommend angering me any further. Now go, oh brave Luka. The wrath of heaven will be brought down upon you soon if you don't get a little serious.” Imp (2) “You gave in to such a low level monster? You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're doing this on purpose...? You're doing this on purpose. Swing your sword. That's it. Now go, oh brave Luka. Make sure you deal with those weak-willed men laying on the ground, too.” Trivia *On a poll on Torotoro’s site, Imp was the top rated non-main character in the game. *The first battle with the Imp is one of the few instances that Quadruple Giga can be successfully used. *In Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, her name is Rami. Gallery ''Monster Girl Quest'' Official Art Imp and her friends.jpg|Imp (center) with Rumi (right) and Remi (left). Imp and her friends 2.jpg|Imp and her friends are frightened. Sprite Set 80_inp_st01.png 80_inp_st02.png 80_inp_st03.png 80_inp_st04.png 80_inp_st11.png 80_inp_st12.png 80_inp_st13.png 80_inp_st21.png 80_inp_st22.png 80_inp_st23.png = Category:Artist: Arekishi Category:Loli Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Succubus Village